Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel compound, and a light-emitting element and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, to a compound for an organic light-emitting element, and a light-emitting element and an electronic device including the same.
Background Art
Generally, a light-emitting element includes two electrodes facing each other, and a light emitting layer including a light emitting compound interposed between the electrodes. If a current flows between the electrodes, the light emitting compound generates light. In a display device using the light-emitting element, since a separate light source device is not required, a weight, a size, or a thickness of the display device may be reduced. Further, the display device using the light-emitting element has merits in that excellent viewing angle, contrast ratio, color reproducibility, or the like and low consumption power as compared to a display device using a backlight and a liquid crystal.
The light-emitting element may further include a hole transport layer disposed between an anode and the light emitting layer. The hole transport layer may stabilize an interface between the anode and the light emitting layer and minimize an energy barrier therebetween.
However, the light-emitting element has problems so far in that a light emitting life-span is short, power efficiency is low, and thermal stability (heat resistance) is low. In order to solve the aforementioned problems, various compounds have been developed as a material of the light-emitting element, but there is a limitation in manufacturing the light-emitting element satisfying all aspects in view of the light emitting life-span, power efficiency, and thermal stability.